Mother Knows All
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of stories celebrating the Mother/Child relationships shown and mentioned in the books.
1. MrsGrangerHermione

**A collection showcasing the Mother/Child relationships that appear throughout the HP universe.**

 **Written primarily for the Mother's Day Challenges Available on both HPFC and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.**

* * *

Mrs. Granger/Hermione

* * *

Penelope Granger has spent a good part of her life on the sidelines, watching her daughter grow and flourish into the brilliant young lady she was today.

Hermione was beautiful with her long brown hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes, but that wasn't what made Penelope proud. No, it was the intelligence that her daughter possessed that made her so happy.

Ever since she was a little kid, Hermione had been enamored with books and refused to play with the other kids. Penelope had known right then and there that great things were in-store for her precious bundle of joy.

Hermione continued to grow, the amazing power of knowledge gleaming in her eyes, but everything soon fell apart when _it_ finally came.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy... It was one of the most famous magical schools in the world and despite her inital excitement, all she felt was loathing now. Over the years, her child became more distant, preferring to stay in school longer and more often. It soon got to the point that Hermione stopped visiting at all and it hurt. Each time summer rolled around, Penelope and her husband would make their way to the platform and be forced to watch, helpless, as their little girl never came.

Weeks later, after endless worrying, a letter would come, declaring that Hermione would spend the summer at Grimmauld place, away from them.

Penelope would cry herself to sleep at night, her husband's soothing arms around her. Sadly, even that wasn't enough to stop the longing that made itself known in her heart.

Her child; her beautiful, beautiful child wasn't coming home. As the time went on, Penelope slowly began to forget what her daughter looked like and with great despair, she looked over their family photo albums, wondering when everything went wrong.

That's when she would see it. Casting a glance to the side, she'd catch sight of the entrancing envelope on the counter, sitting innocently as if it had done nothing wrong.

In a fit of rage, she swept it up into her hands and threw it into the roaring fireplace, cackling as it slowly turned to ashes.

When her husband came home, he'd say nothing. Instead, he'd pull her into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Hermione never came back and Penelope soon lost herself as her precious baby was completely taken away.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **March Mother's Day Challenge - Mrs. Granger/Hermione - 50 points.**

 **Charms - Assignment 5 - Write about someone who is emotionally closed off.**

 **Word Prompt Express - 960. Watch**


	2. MrsPotterEuphemia

**A collection showcasing the Mother/Child relationships that appear throughout the HP universe.**

 **Written primarily for the Mother's Day Challenges Available on both HPFC and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.**

* * *

/Euphemia Potter

* * *

Cynthia Potter walked inside soundlessly, watching in veiled amusement as her son sat beside Euphemia's bedside, hand clutching hers tightly as he slept.

"It seems like the exhaustion finally caught up with him," she mused to herself, smiling softly.

"Unfortunately," a voice replied. Startled, Cynthia clutched her chest, casting wide eyes at the speaker. "Merlin, Euphemia, you've got to alert the person before you speak."

Euphemia simply shrugged. "Not my fault you didn't think to look over here."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow and chose to ignore the statement. Instead, she focused her attention on something more important.

"What happened, Euphey?" she asked, carefully making her way across the all-white room. Ignoring her son completely, she made it to the other side of the bed, sitting down heavily and with a sigh.

Euphemia smiled slightly at the affectionate tone and turned until she could see directly out of the window. Seeing the beautiful roses that the hospital planted outside, she let her soft gaze roll over them.

"Well," she began. "I was on my way home from the Ministry when there was a small attack."

She chose to omit the fact that it had been anything but 'small'. However, judging by the less than impressed look on Cynthia's face, she fooled no one.

"Really?" Cynthia asked, crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow. "And what injuries did you sustain during this 'small' attack?"

Smiling sheepishly, Euphemia was about to answer but was cut off by Fleamont.

The blonde boy yawned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist. Grinning, both of the women failed to notice that they were both cooing at the sight until wide blue eyes looked at them.

"Why are you staring at me?" Fleamont asked awkwardly, averting his gaze to the side as a self-conscious blush slowly rose on his cheeks.

Sharing a knowing grin with Cynthia, Euphemia looked to the side, choosing not to mention the fact that they had been admiring how adorable he was.

"Anyways," Cynthia cut in, sharpness lacing her tone. "Our dear, Euphey, was just about to explain to me what injuries landed her in this freaks nest."

Cynthia looked at the room with disdain.

"Mom, if she doesn't want to-"

Cynthia raised her hand.

"She's _going_ to tell me, Fleamont," she demanded, looking at Euphey expectantly. Sighing, Euphey nodded, rubbing her thumb against her husband's hand in a show of support and affection.

"I have a concussion, a broken arm, and a fractured wrist."

At once, Cynthia's face turned red and her eyes narrowed, alerting them to the anger that lurked beneath the surface. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then closed it.

"Well," she said frostily. "I think your boss and I are going to have a little _chat_."

Before they could utter a word of protest, she was gone, robes billowing around her angrily as she made her ways down the halls.

"Wow…" Euphemia muttered, looking at the opened door in shock. Fleamont, however, seemed unperturbed. Instead, he smiled, amusement alight in glowing blue eyes.

"You'll get used to it," he promised.

Euphey soon realized that he had never spoken truer words.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **March Mother's Day Challenge - Mrs. Potter/Euphemia Potter (150 Points) and OC Mrs. Potter (50 Points).**

 **Candy from the Trolley Challenge - Pumpkin Pasties - Write about someone in the hospital.**

 **March Word Count - 525.**


End file.
